Prom Night
by no1nosme
Summary: Prom-the biggest high school event of all of school. Prom is what every girl dreams of going to, especially Brittany Miller. But when something goes terribly wrong, is she still strong enough to go? Better than sucky summary! Song-fic one-shot


**Okay, so no one admitted they had cancer but OH WELL! I think this is going to be one of the saddest stories I've ever done. (I've written stories before, but I've only posted one of my stories so far.) Sorry if I'm crying during this, even though you won't know. I'm also going to post the new chapter for ****Who Ever Knew?**** today. I'm also posting a new story today, IT'S GOING TO BE SO ACTION-PACKED! Okay onto the story!**

**Prom Night**

Prom-the biggest high school event of all of school. Prom is what every girl dreams of going to, especially Brittany Miller. Brittany's been dreaming of this event her whole life, she's always wanted to go to this special night. She was asked to go to this event by the person she wanted to experience this with, her boyfriend, Alvin Seville. She just couldn't stop talking about it! She just couldn't wait to go!

It was two weeks before prom, she was trying her dress on to make sure it still fit even though she tried it on every day. Her dress was bright red and it went to just above her knees, it puffed out, sort of like a tutu. She has black high heels and she would wear a necklace Alvin had given her. The necklace was shaped like a heart and it had _A+B_ on it. She loved Alvin with all her heart, he felt the same way as her.

She was trying on her prom dress for the millionth time. As she put on a new bra, she noticed a lump in her breast. She thought nothing of it.

As each day went by, the lump got a little larger. She started not feeling well. After about a week, she told her mother, Miss Miller, about the lump. She decided to take Brittany to the doctor.

_Sara Beth is scared to death_  
><em>To hear what the doctor will say<em>

She was scared, she was afraid of was happening to her. She knew that lump was bad.

_She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell_  
><em>And the bruise it just won't go away<em>

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
>And flips through an old magazine<em>

They went to the doctor, Dave decided to come with them to show his support. She boredly looked through a magazine.

_Till the nurse with the smile stands at the door  
>And says, Will you please come with me?<em>

A nurse finally came out, she told them to come with her. They got up and went with her. The doctors checked her a few times in a separate room and told her to wait with her parents who were in the other room.

_Sara Beth is scared to death  
>Cause the doctor just told her the news<br>Between the red cells and white, something's not right_

The doctors came out and told her terrible news. That lump, was a sigh of breast cancer.

_But we're gonna take care of you_

The doctors said they were going to take care of her.

_Six chances in ten, it won't come back again_  
><em> With the therapy we're gonna try<em>  
><em> It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is<em>  
><em> And I think we caught it in time<em>

The doctors said they were going to try chemotherapy, they said she had come to them just in time.

_And Sara Beth closes her eyes_

Brittany just closed her eyes as a tear went down her cheek.

They went home and even though it was still early, Brittany went to bed.

_And she dreams she's dancing_  
><em> Around and around without any cares<em>  
><em> And her very first love is holding her close<em>  
><em> And a soft wind is blowing her hair<em>

She dreamed she was dancing in a large room with Alvin. They danced, laughing; they looked so care-free. He was holding her close and the soft wind blowing her hair around.

The next day they started the therapy.

_Sara Beth is scared to death_  
><em> As she sits holding her mom<em>

A few days later, she was holding a crying Miss Miller.

_Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take_  
><em> A girl with no hair to the prom<em>

_For just this morning, right there on her pillow_  
><em> Was the cruelest of any surprise<em>

Brittany had woken up that morning, when she saw all her hair on her pillow and not on her head.

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_  
><em> The proof that she couldn't deny<em>  
><em> And Sara Beth closes her eyes<em>

Brittany gathered it in her hands, crying hard. She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_And she dreams she's dancing_  
><em> Around and around without any cares<em>  
><em> And her very first love was holding her close<em>  
><em> And a soft wind is blowing her hair<em>

She had that dream she always had. That was her big prom fantasy, it kept her down to earth.

A few days later, it was the day of prom. She wore her dress, trying to act strong. Alvin had said he would pick her up at a quarter to seven.

_It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door_  
><em> And her daddy ushers him in<em>

Dave walked Alvin into his the room.

_And when he takes off his cap_

He wore his old cap, but he slowly takes off his hat.

_They all start to cry_  
><em> Cause this morning where his hair had been<em>  
><em> Softly she touches just skin<em>

Alvin had shaved his head from the time they were at school to now. Brittany had tears in her eyes as she slowly touched his now shaved head.

_And they go dancing_  
><em> Around and around without any cares<em>  
><em> And her very first true love is holding her close<em>  
><em> And for a moment she isn't scared<em>

Her dream come true...

**Okay, I am really tearing up. This is just so sad! This was all dedicated to cancer patients, no one told me they had cancer but this is still dedicated to all cancer patients. I hope you guys loved this one-shot. It was so hard to write this story, it's just too emotional. I hope you guys review! If you don't know how to review, you click that button that says Review. There you go, now review! I'm planning on updating more later today. See ya soon!  
><strong>


End file.
